


Ode to the Monsters

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [19]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Creatures, Gen, Monsters, Poetry, Supernatural Elements, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A short ode to monsters for Halloween.





	Ode to the Monsters

My cold monsters, you inspire me to write.  
How I hate the way you feed, prowl and hunt,  
Invading my mind day and through the night,  
Always dreaming about the fierce warm front.  
  
Let me compare you to a bold clover?  
You are more evil, medieval and wild.  
Old storms whip the twiglets of October,  
And autumntime has the primeval wilde.  
  
How do I hate you? Let me count the ways.  
I hate your compliant claws, teeth and eyes.  
Thinking of your giant teeth fills my days.  
My hate for you is the defiant prize.  
  
Now I must away with a yellow heart,  
Remember my mild words whilst we're apart.


End file.
